


I Love Sally Hawkins

by RandyPan



Category: Sally Hawkins - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPan/pseuds/RandyPan
Relationships: Sally Hawkins/Me





	I Love Sally Hawkins

**I love Sally Hawkins.**

**I want to kiss Sally Hawkins**. I picture myself face to face with her, and she's gazing up at me, breathing hard, while I look down at her. Hesitantly, we both move in, and finally our lips meet. I first give her several small kisses, then gradually longer ones. "Oh, God, Alex..." she whispers between kisses, rubbing my chest, while I rub my hands all over her back. Eventually, our heads tip, and our mouths open, allowing Sally to force her tongue into mine. Rubbing her back more vigorously, I can feel her heart pounding, faster and faster. Finally, we stop, our noses rubbing side by side, and Sally looks into my eyes, and says, "Alex...Come up to my place..."

 **I want to make love to Sally Hawkins.** We're on her bed, and she's gradually taking her clothes off, as we continue kissing. Eventually, I start moving down; I kiss her neck, causing her to shiver slightly, then her shoulders, followed by her chest, until finally I cup her breasts, and I lick and suck her hard, pink nipples. "Ooh, Alex..." Sally moans, already starting to grind her hips, "I'm so hot..." I move down, kissing my way down her soft stomach, pausing to slowly lick a circle around her navel, which, again, causes her to shiver. Next, I kiss her inner thighs, gradually making my way to her cunt, which I already detect is dripping wet. Finally, with my fingers, I pull open Sally's pussy-lips, and begin kissing and licking the drooling pink interior, causing her to twitch and tremble. "Oh...Oh, God, Alex...Eat me..." I work my tongue deep into Sally's drooling pink hole, tasting more of her juices. "Alex..." Sally gasps, starting to hyperventilate, "I want to cum...Can you make me cum?" I oblige her by stuffing my first two fingers into her, and I start slowly fucking her with them. Meanwhile, I begin licking around her throbbing clit, encircling it with my tongue, and she starts shaking, and then eventually bucking her hips. Finally, Sally arches her back, crying out throatily, and her pussy squirts a little bit, landing in my beard.

 **I want to fuck Sally Hawkins.** As she recovers from the powerful orgasm, I come back up, and lock lips with Sally, allowing her to taste herself on my lips and tongue. "Fuck me..." she then breathes, "I want you inside me, Alex..." I kiss her one more time, then, looking back at her, I reach down, and work my rigid cock into her hot, tight, moist hole. The second I'm in her, Sally gasps vocally, and her face contorts. I then start thrusting into her, causing her small breasts to bounce and her to moan and gasp even more. As I go faster, Sally puts her arms around me, and starts to dig her nails into my shoulders. "Oh! Oh, bloody hell!" She's almost screaming by the time I feel my cock start to contract. Perhaps sensing it's about to, she cries out, "Cum inside me, Alex!" then, a moment later, "Oh, God, I'm cumming!" Thrusting my cock all the way inside her, I let go, and feel the hot cum burst out of me, and flood Sally's insides.

 **I want to sleep with Sally Hawkins.** Both of us sweating profusely, and breathing rapidly, I lean down, and we share one more hot tongue kiss. "Alex..." she sighs after, "I love you..." Sighing, she then buries her head in my chest, and presses her body against mine, as I wrap my arms tightly around her, and we both fall asleep, holding each other.

**I love you, Sally.**


End file.
